1. Fields
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus which displays a screen and includes a monitor or a television. A display apparatus uses a self-luminous display panel such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, or a light-receiving and emitting display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
The display apparatus which uses the light-receiving and emitting display panel may include an LCD panel to display a screen, and a backlight unit to supply light to the LCD panel. The backlight unit includes a light source module having a light source, and a plurality of optical sheets which receive light from the light source and guide the light to the LCD panel. The optical sheets may include a reflective sheet, a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, a polarizing sheet, or the like.
The light source generates light to be transmitted toward the display panel. However, if heat generated by the light source is not dissipated, light efficiency is lowered, and a light source module may be damaged or malfunction.